Project Argonautica
General : : Project Argonautica was found in 2171 by a few Ceberus scientists and it was, by then, a secret operation working on cloning humans. They have picked up on the works of those scientists who discovered HS0215 centuries before, running a couple of experiments to create the perfect human being a few years later. The result of those experiments were Montayne Lockley and Noah Giles. Both clones were probably created between 2099 and 2105, either on Earth or on Mars. The exact date of creation is unknown because most records that would unfold the truth are either heavily encrypted or destroyed. Also unknown is which one of the two clones was the first. : The leading man behind the project is the presumed dead Salem Harris. Reproductive Cloning General Other clones : With HS0215, they have begun a new method of asexual reproduction. Not only copying the already existing being, which must not necessarily be human as HS0215 isn't, but it includes other races that have been tested before. The main urge of the project was to produce a human being that is able to withstand greater physical and nuclear impacts. The prototype of this was assumed to be Montayne Lockley and they have fully succeeded in creating a flawless blueprint from the found body they presumed to be human. They handed Montayne over to a couple and guided them through the first years until the colony, on which the family resided, was destroyed by reapers. The only survivor was Montayne, who fled and ended up living on Omega. : : The second clone is Noah Giles, who was, other than Monty, born by a human female. However, his genetical code reveals that he is not human. The embryo was placed into her uterus. She became attached to the child and tried to escape Ceberus with the help of Mercenaries. Defining gender and race Montayne : Montayne Lockley's biological gender was assigned as male by his first medical examination. However is he intersex. He's got the Persistent Müllerian duct syndrome, finding this of no significent difficulty for their examinations, the scientists did not remove either the lightly underdevelopped uterus or fallopian tubes. On the contrary, they found this medical condition concerning to their tests rather interesting. Montayne was informed about his condition by his friend Liara T'Soni (as he was found by Feron and examined by a doctor). Monty himself wasn't ever really troubled or even embarrassed by his condition. This fact created the idea of breeding clones in his uterus (by Salem Harris who was later assigned to he project) instead of in vitro. Concerning to Naomi Chakwas, this might have occured. : Regarding his race: his DNA reveals that he is not human. In medical terms he is a hybrid of Fae and human. The human genes cause him to age rather quick (considered is that those hybrids usually age much slower, this is caused by his modified DNA), but he's got a long lifespan (there is no assumption of how old he can grow). : A third clone was taken away as he was assumed to be the original of the two aforementioned. : Noah : Noah Giles' biological gender is male. However, also he shows an abnormality regarding the production of testosterone. He has a low production of testosterone ( 215 ng/dL). It only caused him impaired muscle and beard development and sexual difficulties. : His race is recorded as Fae. This causes the idea of him being the first, flawed version of an attempted perfect copy of the original. Which means that he is not the clone of Montayne, but Montayne being an improved version of him. Which of those versions is true is unknown. But on medical terms the possibility is the latter (his DNA indicates it). Based on the samples, it appears that Noah is actually Montayne's biological father. More Information internal pages: * SV Troubadour * Salem Harris * Montayne Lockley external pages: *Cloning http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloning#Organism_cloning *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biotechnology Category:plot Category:Organization